


THE ROSES

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mỗi ngày, Tony Stark lại đem về một bó hồng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ROSES

Mỗi ngày, Tony Stark đều đem về một bó hồng. Ngày nào cũng vậy, bất kể hắn đi đâu, khi về đến tháp Avengers, mọi người lại thấy trên tay hắn là bó hồng đỏ thắm.

Clint cười hỏi cô nàng nào dữ dội như vậy? Ngày nào cũng tặng, mà đặc biệt là Tony rất nâng niu chúng.

Trả lời anh là nụ cười hiền hòa nhất mà anh có thể thấy ở Stark. Nhưng không ai biết, nụ cười đó mang theo tiếc nuối vạn phần.

Ngày lại ngày, đã có hơn trăm bó hồng về cùng Tony mỗi tối.

Nhưng lạ là sau đó chẳng ai thấy chúng đi đâu. Tony không phải người sẽ đem hoa hoét trang trí trong nhà. Thùng rác cũng không bao giờ thấy có xác hoa nào cả.

Cho đến một ngày, Tony không đem bó hồng đỏ nào về hết. Trên tay hắn chỉ có một nhành hồng trắng, còn nguyên gai. Hôm đó là sinh nhật Vision. Mọi người tụ tập mở tiệc chúc mừng.

Nhưng Tony lại không thấy. Họ gọi cho hắn rất nhiều bận, cũng chờ hắn rất lâu. Cho đến khi hắn quay lại, bữa tiệc đã diễn ra hơn nửa. Tony tặng Vision một hộp quà nhỏ, rồi một câu ‘Tôi mệt’ liền lặng lẽ rời đi.

Vision trong thoáng chốc thấy được nhánh hồng khuất bên tay hắn. Nó chợt hiểu ra, từ trước đến nay không ai tặng hoa hồng cho Tony Stark cả. Chúng dành cho một người khác. Người mà Tony yêu nhất trên đời.

Hắn rời xa bữa tiệc vui vẻ hạnh phúc trên kia, một mình đi xuống phòng thí nghiệm cũ của hắn. Nơi đó bị bỏ không từ lâu, ngay cả Friday cũng không được truy cập vào. Tony mở cửa.

Bên trong tối om, những bộ giáp quý, những chiếc xe sang, dàn máy tính tiên tiến nhất cũng không còn nữa. Chỉ có một không gian rộng lớn hoang hoải, sàn nhà bằng đá cẩm thạch đen bóng như một nấm mồ. Giữa phòng là một vòng tròn được khắc chìm trên nền đất. Bên trong vòng tròn đó là một cái tên, được Tony tự tay đục đẽo từng chữ một.

J.A.R.V.I.S

Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.

But he is not ‘Just’. He is ‘All’. Of me.

Tony lặng lẽ thả nhánh hồng xuống đất. Cánh hoa trắng muốt như rực sáng trong đêm tối, rọi lên cả biển hoa đỏ thẫm phía sau. Có những nụ hồng còn tươi nguyên rực rỡ, có những thứ đã lụi tàn từ lâu.

Giống như ký ức của tôi về cậu, giống như quá khứ mà chúng ta từng ở bên nhau.

 

Mỗi ngày, Tony Stark lại đem về một bó hồng.

_Gửi đến cậu lời yêu chưa nói, hỡi người đã mãi mãi rời xa tôi._

END

**Author's Note:**

> Fic cũng được đăng tại blog WP KATALANDIA  
> Ủng hộ mình ở đó nhé.


End file.
